Surprisingly Wonderful
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy birthday Mitsu-chan! AU. A beginning of something special to come. SanjixZoro. mpreg. Rated M for cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: Happy birthday Mitsu-chan~! I hope you have a wonderful birthday!**

The chefs at the "Baratie" were glancing over at the Vice Chef from time to time. The Vice-Chef, Sanji, didn't seem like himself today, or yesterday, or this whole week. All were concerned, but they tried their best to look disinterested.

One of them, had the courage to whisper to his co-worker, "Hey…do you think…?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"It's his…boyfriend right?"

"Haven't seen him in a week." The chef skinned a fish off the meat, "Not a phone or a text message."

The larger chef snorted, "They fight all the time. It's like daily exercise to them."

"I heard that they didn't fight."

"Oh, really?"

"What are you two babbling about? May I join?" The two almost leaped out of their skin when Sanji was suddenly between them. An icy, dark aura tangled around their limbs, and the two large men shivered in fear. They quickly resumed their cooking, sealing their mouths shut.

Sanji trudged back to where he was cooking and grumbled. He scolded his hands many times, yet they naturally slipped in his pant pocket to pull out his smartphone. The battery was full before he left for work; three hours had passed and it was down fifty percent. It was because he called several times, left voice messages, sent messages, and checked his phone for any message every five minutes.

His heart pounded whenever he checked his phone. Why wasn't Zoro answering any of his messages? What did he do?

Sweat began to burst from his pores when he tried to recall the errors he made during the last month because he sensed a gradual decrease of intimate activities with his boyfriend in this month.

Four weeks ago, he and Zoro had sex. It wasn't their first, but it was their best. He exhausted Zoro to the point that he couldn't quiet his moans. When it was done, they snuggled together, tangling their legs and limbs and slept through the morning. Sanji loved it, and Zoro snuggled and said he loved him a lot.

Three weeks ago was fine. He and Zoro went on a date to the movies. Zoro got a little sick since the movie contained gory scenes, so they had to leave before the story reached the climax. Zoro didn't want to go to a restaurant either, so they went to Sanji's apartment and ate dinner.

Two weeks before, Sanji and Zoro went out on a shopping date, but Zoro looked pale, so Sanji urged him to go home. The following day, Zoro replied that he still wasn't feeling well, so Sanji asked if he could come over to nurse him. Zoro replied 'No. Don't come over." Sanji noticed that Zoro's text messages had grown terse and short. Whether or not the text reflected Zoro's emotions, it bothered Sanji.

Then, this week. Zoro said he was fine, but he didn't want to meet Sanji for a while. Desperate, Sanji visited Zoro's apartment, only to find it empty. Disbelief suffocating him until he couldn't breathe, he sent multiple messages and calls; all were ignored.

Sanji mulled over the events, but there was nothing negative about any of them. Unless, Zoro thought of it otherwise. Was the horror movie the problem? Was it the sex? But Zoro said he enjoyed it, or was that a lie? Was it the dinner? Was it his exaggerated amount of messages and calls he gave to Zoro over the past two weeks? But he started sending multiple letters _after_ Zoro's harsh rejection to not letting Sanji come to his house.

He was getting frustrated, so he decided to go outside and take a smoke. He scribbled down a note that said he would be out for a few minutes, slapped it on Patty's face, and bolted out the door before Zeff started yelling. He snatched a long, navy blue coat on the way out, threading his arms through its sleeves. He was only going to walk around a few blocks away from the restaurant and smoke a few cigarettes.

As he turned a corner, a figure walked past him. He froze, sucking in his breath so hard he almost coughed. Good thing he didn't, or else the other would've seen him.

_Zoro…?_

Zoro was heading toward the train station, walking through the rushing crowd as if he were a fish in the river. Sanji's instincts told him to follow Zoro, so he slithered behind. He walked a few seconds later but followed close enough for his good eyesight to see what ticket his boyfriend bought. It was a slightly pricey ticket, which meant that Zoro was travelling somewhere farther than his usual commute.

Sanji decided to be in the same cart with Zoro, so he could see precisely on where he was getting off. But, when the train left the station, the bustling city gradually disappeared and only a few buildings stood. People left by chunks, so it was getting harder for Sanji to hide. He concealed himself by opening up a newspaper, and glanced sideways to make sure the green haired man stayed in the train. There were only five people in the cart: him, Zoro, an elderly man, and a mother with a child.

It was an obvious fact that there was something wrong with Zoro because normal Zoro's senses were sharp as a knife. He would've noticed Sanji's existence by now, even if he were hiding behind a newspaper.

Sanji peeked through the edges to see his boyfriend still in the train. Zoro was sitting in the soft seat with his elbows on his knees. There was a darkened look shadowing his handsome features. His skin was a shade bluer too. He wondered what Zoro was thinking of that made him look so distressed.

The train stopped to one place where the scenery was filled with more trees and fields over concrete buildings, the mother pair and Zoro got off. Sanji waited two seconds and burst through the doors before it slid closed.

The buildings were short, only two stories high, and the streets were wide and unpaved. The destination was sooner than Sanji had thought; the moment he slithered behind a family owned grocery store, Zoro entered into a building.

Sanji stepped out from his hiding place and approached the building with caution. It wasn't a dangerous place or it wasn't something bad either. It was a very small hospital. Only two stories high, and had a similar structure as the candy store next building over. The front was decorated with seasonal flowers, and the door had a sign that said 'welcome.' It felt too homely for a hospital.

He stood at the doorway, staring through the transparent glass. As he cleared and sorted through the thoughts, cold sweat broke through his skin. Worry filled his heart, blasting away the nasty jealousy. Was Zoro so ill he needed to visit a hospital; the guy who was infamous for refusing to go to a mere checkup?

This happened before, and it still irritated him. Once, Zoro got into a fight, and got a deep cut in his left forearm. He hid it from Sanji for a week, until Sanji found Zoro groaning in pain from a terrible fever. Dr. Chopper berated them that if the wound was discovered later, his arm might've rotted and needed immediate amputation.

If Zoro got hurt, he would never tell anyone about it. Not even Sanji. That leavened his heart. Why did Zoro keep painful things to himself? Sure, Zoro was taciturn and preferred to be silent; from this, he and Zoro got into fights because Zoro's lack of communication.

He didn't realize he was pondering for so long because the doors opened and Zoro came right now. The blond's mind received a sharp pang of shock. He never saw Zoro look so blue and so lost.

Zoro didn't notice him, so he was heading toward the left, but Sanji stepped out from his trance.

"Zoro!" Zoro's body tensed up from his call, and he didn't look back. Zoro started to run, but Sanji was quicker. He caught up with Zoro, grabbed his arms, and spun him around so he could face him.

"Ow, Sanji-! Let go!" Zoro protested, trying to pull away from the vice grip.

"Zoro, why are you ignoring me? D-Did I do something wrong?"

Zoro hesitated a little, opening and closing his lips, but he ended up pinching them closed. He shook his head furiously before he whispered, "It's not your fault…but…I-I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry for ignoring me, I don't mind," Sanji started quickly, but Zoro shook his head again.

"You don't understand-"

"Well, if you tell me what's wrong-!"

"Hey!" Sanji turned to see a young man walking out of the hospital. The man was around his age, or maybe a few years older. He had short, black hair and a goatee that looked similar to his. Oddly, the man wore a long white coat that doctors usually wore, but it didn't fit the guy. The coat failed to hide the black tattoos on his bare arms.

Sanji couldn't fathom if the man was an attempt to cosplay as a doctor, but the guy suddenly got in between and pulled Zoro away from him. The man hid Zoro behind his shoulder and pulled a tense frown at Sanji. The man was trying to not show how furious he was, but his restrained voice told everything.

"Don't hurt them."

"What are you talking about? I'm not even hurting him-" Sanji looked past the strange doctor-like man to Zoro.

Zoro had lowered his head, his hands protectively wrapping over his midsection. Sanji's eye popped wide open, and his lips had suddenly gone dry. His thoughts crashed into a wall and had no idea where to go or how to break the wall.

He saw someone hold their midsection like that whenever they were endangered. They were protecting something as important-or maybe significantly more important-than one's own life.

The past events started to make sense; why Zoro started to feel sick and began visiting a doctor.

"I-It can't be...!"

He felt himself reeling, but the darker man got a hold of his arms and held him firmly in place. The blood in his veins was building up with pressure from the strong grip.

"Don't you dare faint on me," the man hissed, "he'll misunderstand your reaction with something I don't want him to believe."

Sanji nodded feebly, and was taken-or rather dragged him forcefully-into the hospital. Zoro was told to be in a different room to wait. Sanji was pulled into a large room with a door that labeled with "Trafalgar Law's Office."

Finally, he was given a seat, and Sanji literally collapsed into it. He deflated like a pierced balloon and sat there blankly for a few minutes. The doctor, named Trafalgar Law, sat in an adjacent chair and waited for Sanji to recuperate from shock.

"Your face isn't as pale as I thought…" the doctor leaned in closer, "or maybe you're pale from the beginning…"

"A-Are you a doctor?"

The man tugged on his white coat, "Doesn't this give it away?" Sanji thought it was a joke, but the man didn't laugh. "My name is Trafalgar Law. Everyone calls me Law, but you can't call me 'Law' yet." He laced his fingers together and his dark blue eyes studied Sanji's face carefully, "So, are you the father?"

"I-Is Zoro…pregnant?"

"I'm asking you if you're the father, so I believe that answers your question."

"H-How? How is that possible?"

"I don't know either, but you kind of had it coming. The man has green hair."

"Why do you know that his hair is naturally green?"

"I had to warn him to stop using hair dye since his body is vulnerable to those types of chemicals. I was quite surprised." Law leaned back into his seat, "So…what do you feel?"

"What?"

"You're suddenly a father. What do you feel about that?" Law scooted back to retrieve a pen and a several kinds of forms, "You can tell all of your feelings here. I promise I won't tell Roronoa-ya about it.

"I do have to say this, Roronoa-ya says he wants the baby, but if you don't want it he said he would give it up."

Sanji snapped his head to look into the tired eyes of Law. Blood that sat lazily in his veins sprung up and rushed through his heart.

"Hell no I'm not telling Zoro to do that!" the blood didn't stop there, and it reached to his cheeks. He knew he was blushing darkly, "A-And I dreamed of having a baby with the one I loved…s-so my wish came true…"

Law's eyebrows widened slightly and his eyes fell to a form, "Well…I guess you wouldn't be needing this then." He pulled three forms and returned them to its rightful place. "You know, Roronoa-ya is different, but you're different too. No wonder you two are together."

Sanji rubbed the back of his neck, "Err, thanks?"

Law quietly scribbled down something on a form, "Lots of women come into my office because I handle these cases a lot. Everyone's nervous when they're pregnant, you know. They need all of the support they can get, but not many people know that. I'm here to support all pregnant women, regardless of age, nationality, or if she was accidentally pregnant."

"Accidentally-?"

"Like your boyfriend, for example. You didn't know that he was going to be pregnant, but he did. In this society, no one gives respect to the 'accidentally pregnant.' Everyone labels them as 'irresponsible.' Families disown her, boyfriends leave her. I have to break fights between couples because assholes didn't know that women can have babies." It made sense why Law got into them so easily, and why Law was very protective of Zoro.

Law tapped the end of the pen to his lips, "But, you're different. For a guy who found out that his boyfriend is pregnant, you didn't go crazy. I think I like you."

Sanji rubbed his neck again and accepted all compliments except for the last one.

"So, the whole nine months, although I don't know the duration for male pregnancy, Roronoa-ya is going to live here. I ask all of my patients to do this, but I'm demanding him to abide by this rule. I don't want people treating him like a lab rat when his stomach starts to show.

"So, if you want to live here too, I have a spare room."

"I would really like to, but I have work-"

"Ahhh, you're going to have a family, so you need to work a little harder. I promise the fees won't be too much."

Something fluttered in his heart. A family. He dreamed of having one before he met Zoro, and he still kept it. He thought of maybe discussing with Zoro and adopt a child, but he never believed that he would have their own child with both of their blood and genes. Sanji clasped his hands over his mouth and smiled brightly in them.

There was a smile on Law's face as well. It looked good on him.

"You should go out and tell your boyfriend about the news. He was afraid to tell you and was procrastinating."

"Yeah, I'll run up to him, give him kisses, and come up with names for the kid."

"That's really early, but if you want to do that, be my guest." Sanji stood up to leave, but Law stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Sanji."

"Sanji, nice to meet you. You can call me 'Law'."

He was surprised that Law accepted him so early, but maybe that was the doctor's character. He rushed out of the office to find Zoro sitting nervously in the hallway. Zoro stood up, but Sanji made his best smile and gave his boyfriend a strong squeeze.

"Thank you Zoro!" Sanji wrapped his arms around his tighter, "We're going to be parents!"

Zoro's arms were still dangling beside his arms. His body felt a bit tense too.

"You're not mad?"

"No, but I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me this earlier." Sanji pulled back and pouted his lips, "This is great news, and you kept it all to yourself."

"Sorry..."

"I hope you'll tell me the next time I get you pregnant." Zoro's face turned red, but his face read, 'how many kids are you expecting me to have?' Sanji chuckled and slid his hands down to Zoro's hips. It looked the same right now, but a few months later, his stomach area was going to be big and round with their baby. It was an unbelievable thought that he could not picture yet, but he was looking forward to see it.

**A/N: I might continue it, so I won't add 'The End.'**


End file.
